A Surprise for Two
by Sayonara7Sauce
Summary: This is a short Rimahiko one-shot. The Guardians are throwing a surprise birthday party for Rima, and Nagihiko is the only one able to bring her to the party. The problem is that she hates him, and he is running out of time. Honestly, it's short & sweet.


Hi everybody, I just want to say that I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way, shape, or form.

Enjoy!

"Remember, we're having this thing at the Royal Garden tonight, at 7:30."

Amu, Nagihiko, and Tadase were huddled around Tadase's desk in homeroom on the morning before the weekend break. They were speaking softly, and Amu kept glancing at the door.

"Okay, I got permission from Rima's parents, but I forgot I can't pick her up, since I have to babysit until seven. Can one of you get her?"

Tadase shook her head. "Sorry, Amu-chan. I have to go to a family function from five to seven. I'll still be able to set up the decorations though."

They both turned to Nagihiko, who immediately became flustered and waved his hands. "I can't take her. She won't go with me, first of all. She _hates _me. The only reason I can even go to this party is because we're planning it. What about another Guardian? Yaya? Kukai? _Kairi?_"

Amu and Tadase in unison: "We can't trust Yaya."

An awkward cough from Tadase, and Amu continued, "Do you think Rima's parents would allow her _out of the house_ with a guy like Kukai?" Nagihiko imagined Kukai knocking on the Mashiro home's door in his sweaty soccer uniform, and wolfishly grinning, "Oi, I'm here to take Mashiro to the party," while maybe brandishing a baseball bat. Nagihiko sighed. Amu had a point there.

Tadase teamed up with her, "Sanjo-san won't be able to arrive until 7:30 either, since he has to travel a bit."

Amu turned back to Nagihiko, "So you have to take her." Now addressing both of them, "We'll meet at the garden around 4:30 to set up." She glanced up at the door. "Okay, break."

Amu and Nagihiko rushed to their seats as the Queen entered the classroom. Rima scooted into her seat and smiled up at Amu. "I sent you guys an invitation to my birthday party tonight, Amu-chan."

Amu wasn't able to respond when the bell rang, and the school day started.

* * *

At home, Rima brushed her hair and got ready for the small party she was throwing tonight to celebrate her birthday. She was only having the Guardians, well most of them: she didn't invite Fujisaki.

Not that he'd care anyway.

Rima just got her parent's consent, so she sent out an e-mail yesterday. They might not have been able to get her a gift, unless they went out ahead of time, but that's what she deserved for waiting so long. Rima was just excited that her parents said yes to really care about gifts.

She walked to her computer to see if anyone sent her a response. She clicked her mouse and checked her inbox. **You Got Mail**, it read, **5 New Messages**. Rima opened each and they all said the same thing, to her dismay.

_To: Rima_

_From: Amu_

_ Hey Rima, sorry I can't go tonight. I got to babysit Ami for my parents. I'm sure you guys will have fun without me. Happy Birthday!_

_To: Rima_

_From: Tadase_

_ Sorry Mashiro-san, I have to spend the evening with my family. Have a good birthday, _

_To: Rima_

_From: Yaya_

_ Heyy Rima! I have a dentist appointment. They think I have a cavity or something!?!1 Happy Birthday!! Wish me luck!1_

_Rima_

_Kukai_

_Rima_

_Kairi_

_Rima_

_Utau_

_I can't go._

_Sorry, I won't be able to make it._

_Go have fun without me._

_See ya later._

_Bye._

Each message was an arrow piercing Rima's heart. She felt herself tearing up. She was going to spend her party alone. It seemed it was just her and Kusukusu, again. The doorbell rang downstairs.

* * *

Nagihiko had no idea how he was going to get Rima down to the Royal Garden.

He told the truth when he said she hated him. Even though she gave no specific reason, her feelings were clear. Nagihiko had to come up with something though, his watch read 7 PM. He appreciated the time to kill, because he felt that he would have to drag her every step of the way. She seemed small enough to pick up, too. He sighed again. Maybe Kukai _would_ have had a better chance getting Rima to her surprise party. _Well, _he thought, _let's see how tonight turns out._

He rang the doorbell, and heard the patter of feet run down the stairs. Rima flung the door open, and froze. Her tear-streaked face hardened. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Nagihiko couldn't speak; he never saw Rima this vulnerable. Her face was flushed, and tears brimmed on her eyelashes. Besides her being a Guardian, Nagihiko always wondered why Amu would spend so much time with someone like Rima. She was manipulative, and extremely serious (which was hypocritical, he thought, if she loved comedy so much). But right now, none of this came to mind, as he was moved by her grief. "Is something wrong, Mashiro-san?"

He heard Rima's mother yell from a room in the back, "Rima dear, is that one of your friends? Don't leave them outside!"

Rima took one sob, and ran past Nagihiko into the night. He stood still for a moment, then pulled out his cell phone. "Amu-chan, we might be a little while. Rima's headed downtown." Before snapping his phone shut, it read 7:02 PM. He started to run after her.

* * *

Rima was blind to the bright lights of the shops as she ran down the sidewalk. Her chest heaved from her emotions and just by keeping this pace for so long. She leaned against a ramen store wall and supported herself with her hands on her knees. Looking at the cement, she saw shoes moving past her. Nice work shoes, kid's shoes, converse high tops, stilettos; everyone walking past Rima had somewhere to be, and she didn't. One pair of blue sneakers walked slowly and stopped to face her. Rima raised her head of blonde curls to look up at Nagihiko.

He smiled lopsidedly, and held out his hand palm up to her. "Let's take a walk, Rima-chan. You can tell me what's wrong, if you want."

She felt a strange gratitude for his persistence, but Rima wanted to be alone. With a deep breath, she turned and tried to run again. Faintly, she heard a radio broadcaster say " . . . it's 7:10 on this fine Friday evening. The stars are just stunning tonight—". Rima made her way to the school planetarium. She was unsure if she wanted Nagihiko to follow her or not.

* * *

Nagihiko threw his arms up in frustration as he watched the small girl jog the other way. He knew he could catch up with her in a minute, but he didn't want to lose sight of her. He knew Amu would annihilate him for losing the birthday girl. He couldn't go to the party without her; there wouldn't_ be _a party without her. Underneath this, he knew there was another reason he was going to chase her again. He kept his distance as he followed her to the large planetarium.

* * *

Inside the planetarium, the air was cool. In the dark, she was thankful that the superintendent Tsukasa was not present, as she walked to a seat. Her feet dangled a considerable few inches above the floor, to her dissatisfaction. Unsure of what to do now, a crack of light sliced the room as a shadow opened the door and entered. Nagihiko stood there, several yards away, without saying anything. The door closed itself, to both of their surprise. Nagihiko took a seat next to her, and she still remained silent.

"Did you want to talk, Mashiro-san?" He ventured.

She thought of something. "I don't think I hate you." She slightly cringed at how stupid she sounded.

"That's good, since I had to walk after you," Nagihiko tried to reach her through humor, "I almost lost my breath trying to keep up with you." The edge of her mouth slightly upturned. He grinned, and looked at his phone. "Rima-chan, you're slower than we thought. It's 7:28!" He jumped up, and held out his hand. "We have to go. If you don't hate me, do you like me well enough to trust me?"

Rima looked up at the ridiculous boy in front of her. He looked almost desperate. Rima smiled for the first time tonight. It seemed to her that he cared enough to put up with her stubbornness for a little longer. She reached for his hand and lightly hopped off her chair.


End file.
